The Boys are Back in Town
by KBD99
Summary: The Ruffs come back to town after being gone for 11 years. Will their be love or blood? Mainly reds.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom POV:

It's been 11 years since the RowdyRuff Boys disappeared. Me and my sisters are now 16 and starting our sophomore year and the crime rate as dramatically dropped since the Boys left. MoJo passed away, Fuzzy retired to his cabin, Princess gave up and just bullies us at school, and the rest have disappeared. The only criminals that are left are the Gang Green Gang and Sedusa, with the occasional attacks by Him. The PowerPunks go to our school and are our friends because of all our similarities.

"Today is the anniversary of the first time Townsville was saved by the PowerPuff Girls, so we are going to talk about all the villains that were beaten by the Puffs. We'll start off with the RowdyRuff Boys.", said the teacher. I was currently in History class with Berserk and today was PowerPuff Day. Berserk raised her hand, when the picture of the Ruffs was put up on the projector.

"Who are the RowdyRuff Boys?", she asked the teacher. Just then their was a knock on the door and when the principle opened the door.

"Hello students, you are going to have a new classmate. Treat him like a normal person.", said the Principle. Then the boy stepped in, he was handsome. He had long orange hair, a red hat, a dark red tank-top, baggy jeans, and black and red jordan sneakers. I then looked in his eyes and saw they were blood red and I finally recognized who it was.

"Brick!", I said/ screamed as I got up from my seat ready to attack.

"Calm down pinky, I'm not here to fight. Me and my brothers are here to learn.", he said with that cocky grin that I hated.

"Bullshit!", I said. I then pinned him to the wall with one hand and had the other ready to punch him in his smug face.

"Go ahead pinky, punch me. Shove my teeth down my throat.", he said calling my bluff. He then grabbed my waist, picked me up, and moved me to the side.

"Brick, Blossom, play nice.", said the principle who then left.

"Hey, thats me when I was 5.", said Brick pointing at the picture as I went back to my seat.

"So you're a RowdyRuff Boy?", asked Berserk. Brick's face then went to confusion.

"I'm the leader, Brick. Why do you look like Blossom?", he asked.

"I'm her from another dimension.", said Berserk.

"Now let's continue our lesson on Mr. JoJo and his brothers.", interrupted the teacher.

"Sure, what do you want to know?", asked Brick.

"I'd like to teach the class and you can sit next to Blossom, if you don't mind.", said the teacher and I nearly fainted.

"Fine, have fun teaching them about me and my brothers.", Brick said as he took the seat next to me.

"Now the Ruffs are the strongest villains to fight the Puffs, second to the PowerPunk Girls.", said the teacher. Brick nearly fell out of his chair.

"Umm... me and my brothers are the strongest villains to fight the Puffs and are surely stronger than the PowderPunk Girls.", Brick said.

"Excuse me! You couldn't beat me!", said Berserk.

"Easily.", said Brick.

"Why's that?", asked Berserk.

"Because me and my brothers were training and getter immensely stronger while we were gone.", Brick said.

"Prove it!", said Berserk.

"Fine, after school, desert 15 miles south of here, be there.", said Brick.

"You bet I will.", said Berserk.

"Then it's a date.", said Brick with that same cocky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup POV:

I had gym first period, so I thought the day would start off well. Brute was in my class and we always competed in the sports, seeing who could score more or play better defense. The class started and the teacher told us to gather around.

"We have a new student today, you are expected to treat him with respect.", said the coach. I giggled at this, I didn't respect many people and I doubted I would respect the new kid. He then stepped to in front of the group. He had medium length spiky hair that was black, he had forrest green eyes, he had a scar on his cheek, and he was built, his muscles popped out of his shirt. I looked over and saw Brute looking at him with goo-goo eyes **(a/n she thinks he looks good)**.

"Sup everybody, my name is Butch JoJo, of the RowdyRuff Boys.", he said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked him with venom in my voice.

"I'm here because Brick made me. But now that I know me and you share a class Butter-babe, I might as well have some fun.", he said with a smile on his face. I growled angrily at him, he just winked at me. I did think he was handsome, in fact I thought he was the best looking boy in this school. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that.

"Why don't you just go screw off?", I asked with venom in my voice turning away from him because I didn't want him to see me blushing.

"You're so cute when your mad BC. So, who's the person that looks so much like you?", he said which made me blush even more.

"That's Brute, she is me from another dimension.", I said.

* * *

Butch POV:

"Hi Brute, what's your dimension like?", I asked interested. She blushed when I asked her the question.

"Well everyone who is good here is evil and everyone who is evil here is good.", she said.

"What am I like in your dimension?", I asked.

"Breaker? Well he loves everything and doesn't prefer to fight. He is really clumsy as well, and stupid.", she said. He really did sound like the opposite of me.

"So you're a naughty version of Buttercup? I wonder who is stronger.", I said.

"She's stronger than me, we had to trick them, just like you and your brothers, to beat them.", said Buttercup. Man, I missed her... she is so beautiful now. For the years we were gone I missed messing with her and fighting her. I missed the sound of her voice and the color of her eyes. Out there I realized I didn't want to destroy her, I wanted her.

"So you're stronger, huh? How bout me and you spar after school, their is a dessert 15 miles south here, how bout it?", I asked.

"I would love to spar with you, then maybe after the spare we can go get smoothies?", she asked with a smile while blushing.

"It's a date.", I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles POV:

I had chorus first period and I was excited. Me and Brat were the best singers in the chorus, I was a soprano and Brat was an alto. When I got to class and I herd a voice I never herd before, obviously a new student. He was singing some sort of song.

_"__There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_  
_There's something out there, far from my home_  
_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_  
_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations_  
_No animal nor man can scream like I can_  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears", _every one clapped when he was finished, it was obvious he was auditioning for the part of Jack for the school play. I already got the part of Sally.

"You were wonderful, it's a pleasure to add you to our group and to have you play Jack in our play.", said the teacher. I finally got to see the new kid. He had wavy dirty blonde hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and he wasn't tall or huge but he still had impressive muscle tone.

"Thank you. Who is playing Sally?", the new kid asked.

"I am, my name is...", I started.

"Bubbles!", he said in shock.

"How do you know my name?", I asked him.

"You really don't remember me. I'll give you a hint, 'We're the_ and we wanna fight!', was our catch phrase.", he said and once he did I realized it was Boomer.

"Does that mean your brothers are here as well?", I asked. He nodded his head.

"Why does it seem so quiet around town now a days?", he asked me.

"All but a few villains retired or died of old age.", I said.

"So Mojo is dead?", he asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank God, I really hated that guy.", he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey after school, do you want to hang out?", I asked him. I still didn't know what they were doing here and if they were still evil, but me and Boomer always hung out, even when he was evil. He didn't enjoy fighting as much as his brothers, and didn't get why they wanted to destroy us.

"Sure, we can go watch Brick and Butch's fights.", he said.

"Wait, who are they fighting?", I asked.

"Brick is fighting someone named Berserk and Butch is fighting someone named Brute. I have no idea who they are.", he said laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"They are Blossom and Buttercup from another dimension.", I said.

"Is their a you from that dimension?"

"Yeah, her name is Brat but she's out sick today."


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

"Are you ready to get started?", I asked her cracking my knuckles getting ready to fight.

"Bring it!", Berserk shouted as she charged at me. She then disappeared and I couldn't believe it, and then she reappeared beside me as she was sending a knee to my face. I was just barely able to duck in time to dodge it. She threw punches that seemed like blurs to me and I was barely able to block them. When I was too busy blocking her punches she suddenly kicked me in the gut and it knocked the wind out of me. She then punched me in the face sending me flying back.

"Can you even keep up?", she asked tauntingly in a boxer's stance jumping from one foot to another staying on her toes. When I got up and looked at her angrily she winked and blew a kiss at me. I charged at her and I sent a volley of energy blasts at her as I did. She easily deflected all of them and when I reached her I sent a flurry of punches and kicks but she dodged them all with ease. She then caught one of my fists and smirked at me.

"Why are you smirking?", I asked angrily as I tried to pull my fist away but to no avail.

"Because of all your bravado, you think your the strongest person to beat Blossom. But the sad truth is I'm just better than you and no amount of training you'll do will close the gap between us.", she said with confidence in her voice. Her words echoed in my soul and my chest was burning with anger. In anger, I ripped my fist out of her hand and brought my hands together.

"Burn in hell!", I screamed as I released all of my energy point black at her and after the smoke cleared she was fifty feet away heavily damaged. She got back to her feet and blood came out of her mouth.

"How the hell did you get that power?", she asked her smirk gone. I charged out her with anger still burning in my heart and as I threw strikes it was more difficult for her to block them. I then landed a blow to her gut and put my hands in front of her face. Once she looked up I released all of my remaining energy in to the point blank blast which caused a gigantic explosion engulfing both of us. I saw her body lying in the crater and I slowly floated down. When I reached the ground I fell to my knees stinging with pain.

"You think that'll beat me?", I looked up and saw her starting to get back up again. She looked at me with a smile on her face as blood ran down the corner of her mouth. I tried getting back up to my feet but I collapsed back to my knees. I used all my energy and was completely at her mercy. She slowly walked over to me, cracking her knuckles and laughing all the way to me. When she got to me, she kicked me onto my back and sat on my chest so that she pinned my arms down with her legs. She then started throwing rights and lefts at my face, and they all hit squarely because I couldn't defend myself. After a while though she stopped.

"Brick, you were the King of the Townsville underground. You were the most feared person in this city, but look at you now. At my mercy, bloody and beaten, with no chance of winning.", she said with a sly smile on her face. She then slapped me across the face and laughed.

"It's not even worth my time anymore, I'm done.", she said as she got up and flew away. I just laid their thinking of everything that just happened, I was just defeated like I was nothing after training for years on end.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom POV:

It's been a week since Brick and Berserk's fight, and no one has seen a hair of Brick. At first I thought he and his brothers left town but Boomer and Butch were still at school.

"Hey Butch, where as Brick been lately?", I asked him actually finding myself concerned for my sworn enemy. He was sitting next to Bruiser with his arm around her shoulders outside on a bench at the school's field.

"I don't know to be honest, he hasn't come home since the fight.", he said with obvious concern on his face.

"He must've took it pretty rough.", I said scratching the back of my neck.

"For the past 7 years all we've been doing is training to become stronger, and then he gets his ass handed to him.", said Butch with annoyance in his voice.

"So Blossom, how are you and Dexter doing? I heard you guys started going out.", said Bruiser trying to change the conversation.

"Fine... I guess, we've only been on one date. It was to a science museum and it was alright, I guess.", I said shrugging my shoulders. I then turned my head to the right a little and saw Boomer and Bubbles under a tree, holding hands. Butch saw my shocked expression and turned to see what I was looking at. He then burst out laughing and fell off the bench because he was laughing so hard.

"I can't believe he had it in him!", he said in between laughs. His face was turning red and he was wheezing because of lack of breath.

"What do you mean?", I asked annoyed. He regained his breath and dusted himself off as he stood up.

"He's had a crush on Bubbles since he first saw her, but he's been too much of a baby to admit it.", he said.

"Well I'm gonna go end it, I don't want Bubbles to be with him.", I said angrily starting to walk over but Butch stepped in my way his face serious now.

"What's wrong with Boomer, huh? Is he not good enough for her?", he asked with anger building and his green aura starting to surround his body.

"What? You gonna try to stop me? Last time we fought Brick stepped in having to save you.", I said balling my fists getting ready for a fight.

"You're not going near my brother.", he said.

"Stop me.", I said as brushed by him. I was then hit in the back with an energy blast and went skidding forward. I looked back to see Butch holding his hand up and a serious face. I got up and tossed my book bag to the side.

"I warned you.", he said as he charged at me and the speed he went on caught me off guard. He head butted me in the jaw which sent my skidding back on my ass, and he flew past me so he was in between me and Bubbles.

"Butch what is this about?!", asked Boomer obviously mad.

"Blossom thinks you're not good enough to be with Bubbles and was about to break you two up. And I'm not going to allow some stuck up bitch mess up my little brothers first relationship", he said to Boomer with a slight smile on his face. While he was distracted I charged at him and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over in pain and I elbowed him in the back of the neck. I then kicked him in the middle of his back and he was sent crashing to the ground. I then sent multiple energy energy blasts into his back. I started to walk towards Boomer but I felt my ankle grabbed, and I looked to see Butch had my ankle and his eyes were glowing with rage as he was on one knee. He then threw me in the air as he stood up.

"Cero!", I heard him scream as I was flying in the air. When I stopped myself and looked down I saw a gigantic energy wave coming at me. I had barely any time to deflect it with an energy blast of my own. But right behind the energy wave was Butch who hit me square in the face. He sent volleys of punches to my head and gut, and then flew back a few feet and blasted me with a huge energy blast point blank. I feel from the sky and I landed hard on my back, and when I opened my eyes Butch hit me with diving knees in my gut. He started walking away and with his back to me I uppercutted him in the nuts and he fell to the ground. I charged an energy beam and my head and was ready to fire point blank at Butch but then...

"Blossom, stop it!", I heard Bubbles scream and I turned and saw tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles, why are you crying?", I asked her she walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"I don't need you controlling my life. I like Boomer and we are going out, and their is not one thing you can do about it.", she said sternly. She then helped Boomer pick Butch up and carry him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Brick POV:

'All my training was nothing, and to think there was someone as strong as her out there. But I will not be outdone! I'm Brick JoJo, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys!', was all I could think of while I was in the training room. During the years me and my brothers trained I didn't push myself because I already knew I was stronger than Blossom. But now... my pride is shattered and I was humiliated by Berserk, and I can't let it go.

"Berserk, next time we face off I will bury you into the ground!", I screamed as I destroyed one of the training robots.

Buttercup POV:

"I can't believe you actually did that!", Butch said to Brute as we were walking to class. They were talking about past battles they had with me, which would've been fine if I hadn't lost them all.

"So Buttercup, are we still on for training today?", asked Brute with a smile on her face.

"You know it, Brick and Berserk's fight has got me itching for a good fight.", I said with a giant smile on my face with my adrenaline pumping. Butch then snickered and stepped in front of me.

"I've been waiting for you to say that. Me and you, one last dance to prove who is really the toughest between the two of us. Just like old time's sake.", said Butch with a look in his eye that I haven't seen since we last fought. The look of warrior ready to do the bloody dance, I would be lying if I said it got me excited.

"Fine, but give me time to train. I wasn't expecting a fight with you any time soon and I know I'm not prepared.", I said smirking at him while I looked him in the eye.

"Ok BC, we will do our last battle in one month in the very same dessert Brick and Berserk battled in.", he said with a twitch in his eye. I could see this was the thing he was missing, a good battle between the two of us.

_3 hours later..._

I was panicking out of my mind the entire time I was in school, I had been training with Brute for almost a year now but I haven't gotten that much stronger. And with Butch's fight with Blossom I could tell he was considerably stronger than I was.

"Hey BC, I can't make it to training today. I have to help Brat out with her history project, sorry.", said Brute as we were walking out of the school. I thought I was in trouble before but now, I'm screwed.

"It's no problem, I'll figure something out.", I said with confidence in my voice. I slowly started to walk downtown to try to clear my mind. I went to go get a coffee and as I was turning the corner to head toward the shop I ran into someone which knocked me on my ass. I looked up to see an extended hand to help me up, and I grabbed it and realized it was Brick's.

"You alright?", he asked me. Just being in his presence I noticed he was considerably stronger than last time I saw him. His muscles were a bit bigger and more finely toned. But the most considerable thing was the power of his aura, it almost tripled since the last time I saw him.

"I'm fine, but what about you? No one has seen you in forever, what have you been doing?", I asked with interest.

"I've been training non stop. But that's not important, what's important is I heard you and Butch were going to spar.", he said with slight interest in his voice.

"Yeah, but I need to train a lot just to catch up to him. He's gotten a lot stronger since last time and I haven't.", I said adding an awkward laugh to the end of my sentence.

"You can't possibly hope to catch up to Butch by yourself. But it just so happens that I'm looking for someone to train with, you in?", he asked putting his hand out to shake. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. I mean Brick is the hardest worker I've met and he could help me catch up...

"Why not?", I said shaking his hand.

"Good, we start today."


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom POV:

It's been a month since Buttercup started training with Brick and I realized I was the only one of my sisters who wasn't doing anything. Sure I was dating Dexter and got into that fight with Butch but that's it. Bubbles got a new boyfriend in the form of Boomer and is starring in the school play and Buttercup is training with Brick and is going to fight Butch tonight.

"Good morning my precious flower. I got you your favorite coffee.", said Dexter as he sat next to me handing me the cup. I sighed and put my head into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?", he asked concerned.

"Both my sisters have big things going on in their life while I've got nothing.", I said with a sigh added to the end of it. He sat there thinking of something to try and cheer me up, he then smiled and looked at me.

"You just need to start training again!", he said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

"Well their have been studies linking working out with emotion. In short, if you work out and feel good, you'll be happy.", he said. I thought about this statement, and then I thought off who to train with... Berserk.

"Dexter! You're a genius! Thank you so much!", I kissed him on the cheek and sped off to find Berserk. I found her at her locker getting her stuff ready for school.

"Hey Blossom why are you in such a rush?", she asked when I got to her locker.

"I got a request, and I really mean it so please don't laugh.", I said looking as seriously as I could at her.

"Ok, spit it out pinky.", she said getting a little annoyed.

"Can I train with you?", I asked her. She took a minute to process what I had asked and then just laughed it off.

"Blossom, I would love to. But there is kinda a big gap between me and you, and I need to be at my A-game for when Brick wants his rematch.", she said still laughing.

"I promise I won't slow you down, I just need someone to train with and you're the only person I know who isn't training with anyone.", I said putting my hands together in a begging motion.

"I don't know Blossom, what's your reasoning for all of this?", she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Because I'm tired of being left behind. You and Brick are both incredible fighters. I was once stronger than both of you but I let my arrogance get the better of me and you two surpassed me without looking back. I want to make up that lost ground and become strong enough to keep up with you and Brick. I'm tired of being so far behind...", I said with a tear rolling down my eye.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to quit. Deal?", she said extending her hand out for a shake. I quickly grabbed it and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup POV:

Tonight was the night, me facing off against Butch. As I was warming up for the spar I started to remember all the fights me and Butch had in the past. How the best fights were when we were almost equal, him being slightly stronger but me being slightly quicker. But then I started remembering how Butch took on Blossom and was able to beat her.

"Hey Green, what's bothering you?", asked Brick, obviously noticing I was worrying.

"I know I've been working hard over the past month, but Butch has gotten so much stronger. I'm not sure if I've closed the gap or not.", I said with a hint of fear in my voice. He looked at me and just patted me on my head, something I've gotten use too being while training with the red ruff.

"Don't forget, I trained Butch his entire life, until we arrived back at Townsville. If I didn't think you were strong enough to hang with him in a fight, I wouldn't allow you to be here.", He said with a sly smile on his face.

"But can I beat him?", I asked. That's when his smile went away.

"I'm not sure, it will defiantly be a close and interesting fight to watch.", he said with a tone of excitement in his voice. I finished my warm up and me and Brick flew off towards the dessert where he and Berserk had their fight. We arrived to see that all the Punks, and the rest of our siblings were there.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Butch said with a smile on his face. He cracked his knuckles as I landed about 10 yards away from him.

"You ready?", I asked getting into a fighting stance.

"I was born ready...", he said getting into a stance of his own. I then charged at him sending a punch toward his head, he knocked it to the side and sent one of his own. I dodged it but was caught by a side kick that he sent to my gut. It sent me skidding back but I didn't leave my feet. He came at me throwing punch to my head, but I rolled out of the way and was able to connect a hard right to his exposed ribs. While he was doubled over with the air knocked out of him I sent a left hook to his head which connected sending him flying back on his back.

"Looks like Brick really did train you well. The stance, the technique, and the pose, all a mirror copy of his fighting style. Not as polished as him and not as well executed but I can still tell.", he said with a smile on his face. He was right though, I did adopt some of Brick's fighting style.

"Why don't we stop messing around Butch? We both know you're holding back!"

"Fine, but that means you stop holding back as well, ok BC?", he said laughing. After he said that we both released our restraints and let our real power out.

Brick POV:

"Finally, this fight will be interesting.", I said to myself as I stood off watching the fight. I then heard someone approaching me from behind and I saw that it was Boomer and Bubbles.

"So Brick, who do you think will win? Their powers are so even.", Boomer asked with his arm around Bubbles. This caught me off guard, but I suppose I hadn't paid much attention to him because of my training.

"Butch will win. He's holding back, it'll still be close but not as close as it seems.", I said to my younger brother, keeping my eyes on the fight. The second clash ensued, both throwing strikes at each other while dodging strikes thrown at them. It looked as if no one was going to gain the advantage, and at some points they would connect slightly with strikes but all it lead to was minimal damage. Until Butch decides to stop holding back, this is going to be a long fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Butch POV:

"I can't believe how strong you've gotten.", I said as I dodged some of Buttercup's punches. Training with Brick had here already surpassing Brute and as strong as Blossom. As she was throwing punches at me I saw a tear start to form in her eye.

"What's wrong BC?", I said catching both her fists.

"I trained everyday and pushed myself past my physical limits. But all it's gotten me is you toying with me!", she screamed in rage as she threw a kick that hit me square in the face. With her anger building I could sense her power was rising.

"I'm tired of being toyed with!", this time she sent a punch to my face and even though I blocked it, it sent me back. I could see her eyes glowing with rage. She charged at me and sent volleys of strikes at me, each one more difficult to evade and block than the last. I realized that I couldn't keep holding back, and I had to start getting serious now or else I wouldn't get the chance to win. She went to strike my face but dodged to the side and sent an elbow to the back of her. It sent her skidding in the sand, and I threw an energy blast at her which sent her skidding farther.

"Is that all you got?", I said with a smirk on my face. She got up and charged at me in rage throwing a punch. I easily caught it and sent a punch of my own to her gut. I then punched her in the face without letting go of her fist. I then flipped her over my body with the fist I was still holding so that she was on her back at my feet.

"It's time to end this.", I said charging my most powerful energy beam in my hand. I pointed it at her point blank and was about to fire when...

"Butch, that's enough...", Brick said grabbing my wrist. I then let go and walked away as he helped Buttercup to her feet. I was greeted by a huge from Brute and Boomer giving me a high-five. I turned around to see Brick talking to Buttercup.

"Hey Butch!", I saw her walking toward me. When she got to me she smiled with blood covering her teeth.

"Good fight.", she said as she stuck her hand out to me. I shook her hand and she then walked away back towards Brick.

**A/N I apologize for how short this chapter is. I do want to continue this story but I'm trying to think of a villain for the story. So if you guys have any thoughts or suggestions please let me know in the reviews. But for now,I'm going to be working on a new Rosario+Vampire story. That story is going to involve a pack of werewolves so if you guys want a OC in that story or your OC to be the villain for this story, either PM me with what story he/she is going to be in, what their name is, what their personality is, and what their powers are if they're going to be in this story. Please try to get these into me by Monday October 3rd so I can get the first chapter out by Tuesday at least. I'm only accepting 3 werewolves and at most 2 villains, and 1 OC per person. You will get credit for the OC in the first chapter your character appears in just so people know who created them.**


End file.
